This invention relates generally to conveyor belt cleaners and more particularly to conveyor belt cleaners using a ribbed rotating roll as the cleaning element.
A variety of conveyor belt cleaners are available on the market today to clean any residual material clinging to the conveyor belt on its return flight. These conveyor belt cleaners use various types of cleaning elements that contact the conveyor belt such as scraper blades, rotating brushes, rotating ribbed rolls and the like. To minimize wear on the conveyor belt, those portions of the cleaning element contacting the conveyor belt are generally made of an elastomeric material. These cleaning elements are positively forced against the return flight of the conveyor belt to scrape the residual material from the belt surface, some of the cleaning elements are resiliently urged against the conveyor belt so that the cleaning element can deflect over splices and the like in the conveyor belt. In order to increase the reliability of such prior art cleaners, it has been suggested that the drive motor be directly coupled to the cleaning element. It has been tedious and time consuming to align the drive motor axis and the cleaning element axis so that vibrations were minimized at the operating speed of the unit to prolong the life the components and maintain even contact pressure on the conveyor belt.